


Little Red

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, deception and angst and intrigue oh my, keith is a pompous little shit, keith is raised by zarkon and krolia, villain!keith au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: After living on earth for six years with Tex Kogane, Krolia finds herself a widow and takes herself and their young son back to the Galra Empire, where five-year-old Keith Kogane bonds with the Red Lion and Emperor Zarkon takes them in.What will become of her and her little Keith?





	1. No Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Voltron (c) Dreamworks and Netflix
> 
> This fic was beta'd by the lovely angelsinspiration on Tumblr! Thanks a bunch for being awesome!

The day Krolia chose to stay on Earth and protect her family and the Blue Lion was the start of the happiest days she'd ever known. Days of peace, of love, of watching as their baby, Keith, walked back and forth between them, teaching him to talk. She didn't ever think she would fit into a domestic life, being born a warrior, but it just seemed to...click. Her Mate, Tex Kogane, went to work while she cared for Keith and kept watch for any trouble from Galra scouts from the safety of their little cabin home, which was filling up gradually with pictures that Tex took of them.  
  
Occasionally, they'd get curious Galaxy Garrison cadets or people from the nearby city coming by to see who lived “all the way out here”. Keith loved these visits, but they always bothered Krolia. Every visit forced her to put on foundation and cover her ears to pretend to be...well, human. It was better than hiding in the back all the time. It got to the point where she just covered up during the day and took everything off when Tex got home. Any pictures of her without the foundation on were hidden in the back and brought out later.  
  
She adored Halloween, though. She could go the whole day without wearing anything to hide her features, and Tex would color his and Keith's skin to match hers. Then they'd go out getting candy for Keith in the city, without any worry of being discovered as...well...not human.  
  
She went to Tex's work once, he was a “fireman”, and he saved people. She tried on the uniforms with Keith and spent time with the team, and was assured several times that they wouldn't keep him overnight, that they'd send him home every day. And he did return every night, with a triumphant story of heroism and bravery.  
  
Krolia thought he'd have made an impressive Blade of Mamora if he were a Galra. She wanted to introduce them to Kolivan and the others, but things were too risky for her to make any move.  
  
And so they lived in happiness and peace and love for five years, until the day everything changed.  
  
The day her beloved Mate didn't come home, Krolia knew that something had gone wrong at his work. When she heard a knock at the cabin door, she put on the hooded shawl to conceal her ears and checked her foundation in the mirror before she went to open it.  
  
“Mrs. Kogane?” The man, who she recognized as one of her Mate's coworkers, said sadly. “I'm...I'm sorry. Tex, he...he didn't make it out in time. He was...crushed by the building as it fell apart around him.”  
  
Her eyes widened and she looked to the side. “I...I see.” She said softly.  
  
“I know this can't be easy for you to hear.” The man nodded. “If there's anything I can do for you...”  
  
“I'll...I'll contact you.” She nodded, and the man nodded with pursed lips before he stepped away and walked back to his car. She watched him go and then shut the door, her knees finally buckling as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
What would she do if someone came to investigate the Blue Lion's signal again? She didn't know if she could take them on by herself. She looked to the side at the knife that was positioned high up on the wall and sighed, getting up to take it off the display hooks. “I don't have a choice.” She breathed.  
  
Texas Kogane had been the only thing standing between her and too-curious neighbors that would report her to the government. It wasn't safe for her here now. Her...or their son. She looked towards a door and walked over to open it. Her son, barely five years old, slept peacefully with the moon shining on his face, clutching a hippo plush close.  
  
She would have to return to the Blades with him, it was the only safe place for both of them now. She walked over and gently kissed his cheek. “Keith...”  
  
“Nnmmgh...Mm...?” He squirmed a bit and slowly opened one sleepy eye, reaching up to rub at it. “Mommy...?”  
  
“Yes, dearest. I'm here.” She nodded, lowering her hood. “Keith...we have to leave this place.”  
  
“A trip?” Keith asked.  
  
“Yes.” Krolia nodded.  
  
“Why?”  
  
Krolia glanced away. “...Your father...has left this world. He was killed in the line of duty. It's no longer safe for us. You know how mommy and daddy said that mommy wasn't like other mommies?”  
  
He nodded. “'Cause you're purple and gots funny ears.”  
  
She chuckled a bit. “Yes, that's why. I'm...not from this world, sweetheart. And...it's no longer safe for me to be here. So, mommy is going to take you back to her home.”  
  
“Space?” Keith asked, clutching the hippo tightly.  
  
“Mmhm.” She nodded. “Space.” She sighed, looking out the window.  
  
“Are we going to ride in the kitty-cat ship?” Keith asked excitedly.  
  
“Oh, no. I can't get into it.” Krolia shook her head. “And I don't know if you would be able to, either. No, we'll take the ship that your father and I hid years ago.”  
  
“When?”  
  
“Tonight.” She pursed her lips. “We're leaving tonight. I'll pack you some clothes. Do you want to bring the hippo?”  
  
“Uh-huh.” He nodded, holding it tighter.  
  
She smiled and kissed his cheek. “Okay. Get dressed and then wait for me in the living room.”  
  
They would have to work fast. At least their closest “neighbors” were the people in the Galaxy Garrison. Which, of course, made leaving as soon as possible more urgent.  
  
She packed up as Keith got dressed and then went to the bedroom to change into her old Galra uniform after washing the foundation off her face. She packed pictures and clothes and held onto one of her Mate's vests before packing that as well.  
  
Kolivan would scold her for being sentimental, but she couldn't help it. Six years on Earth had influenced how she acted, and it wasn't in a bad way.  
  
At least, _she_ didn't think so.  
  
She joined Keith in the living room and then ushered him out to where she had the ship hidden. It would be a long flight back to the Galra Empire, but she knew it had to be done. She put Keith's booster seat in the back seat and buckled him in before loading in her bags and getting in the front.  
  
“Quiznak.” She muttered, noticing how much power had been depleted. She'd have to ditch the ship and get another at some point.  
  
“Quiznak!” Keith echoed in his booster seat behind her, clutching his hippo to his chest.  
  
“Don't repeat that, honey.” She said absently.  
  
“Okay.” Keith nodded.  
  
She flew off into the night sky, leaving behind their home and everything that wasn't packed, and focused on what was ahead of them. She hated to do this, but she really had no choice. She'd heard enough stories and seen enough movies about what happened when aliens were discovered on Earth. They were taken away and experimented on at a place called Area 51. She couldn't take that chance.  
  
After a little while, she sent an encoded message out to Kolivan and reached over to turn on a portable music player she'd packed. She had grown accustomed to the sounds of playful string instruments and dulcet tones singing about being in the country and taking care of a farm or their truck, or whatever else. Music her Mate listened to a lot. She couldn't remember who did this particular song, but it soothed her and put Keith to sleep as they flew on through the silent star ocean.  
  
She could at least take comfort in the fact that she had concealed the entrance to the cave the Blue Lion was in years ago. She'd found that certain minerals interfered with the Galra sensors and had taken advantage of that.  
  
Now, far away and alone with Keith, with her son gently snoring away behind her, she finally allowed herself to mourn the loss of her Mate. He would be buried and she would be reported missing, and that was fine. That was for Earth to deal with. She was going home.  
  
If only she could have brought him with her...  
  
–  
  
An alert roused her from her slumber and she looked at it with a frown. Sighing, she motioned for Keith to be quiet before she answered the call.

  
“Fighter craft, identify yourself.” A Galra said on the screen.  
  
She glanced back at Keith before replying. “My name is Krolia. I've been on a scouting mission, and I'm heading back to Central Command now.”  
  
“I see that your ship is damaged, Krolia. Allow me to escort you back in my cruiser.” The Galra offered.  
  
“That's not necessary. The damage is minimal.” She assured him.  
  
“I insist. After all, you have an older model fighter craft, so clearly your scouting mission didn't go so well. I'll have you brought in by tractor beam.” The Galra said calmly, a serene smile on his face.  
  
“...You're...very kind.” Krolia said, resisting the urge to grit her teeth. “But, I do not need an escort. I'm sure you have other priorities.”  
  
“Oh, no. I couldn't possibly let you go on and continue flying such a damaged vessel.” Krolia felt the tug of the tractor beam. “I'll meet you in hanger C.” The call ended.  
  
“...Damn it.” She banged her fist against the console.  
  
She had to protect Keith. She glanced at her blade and pursed her lips. Would she be able to take on the commander on her own? She had to try. For Keith.  
  
“Mommy?” He asked worriedly.  
  
“It's going to be okay, sweetheart.” She said, nodding. “It's...it's going to be okay.”  
  
She would make _sure_ it was okay.  
  
The ship was pulled up into a hanger bay and she saw sentries surround it. Sighing, she opened the top of the ship just enough for her to get out and held up her hands.  
  
“We don't have any scouts assigned to the sector you just came from. We have, however, been having _previous_ scouts go missing.” The commander said with a cold smile. “I wonder if you and that little factoid are connected?”  
  
“I don't understand. What are you accusing me of?” Krolia asked, frowning.  
  
“Now, you seem like a smart woman.” The commander said snidely. “I'm accusing you of attacking those scout ships and committing treason.”  
  
“I have done no such thing.” Krolia said firmly.  
  
“Then, why do you have an older model fighter craft? Why have scout ships been going missing from the sector you claim you were scouting in?” He reached up and tugged at her hair roughly, forcing her to bend back a bit. “Shall I hand you over to the druids?”  
  
“Mommy?”  
  
Krolia's eyes widened. 'No. No, honey, please, don't call for me. Stay quiet.'  
  
The Galra Commander looked over at the ship before shoving Krolia towards his second in command and going to investigate the ship. He opened it wider and his eyes widened. “...What...is this?” He reached out for Keith and the child shrank back, clutching his hippo close.  
  
“No! Mommy? Where's mommy?” Keith asked worriedly.  
  
The Galra pursed his lips. “What is it saying?” He asked, looking at Krolia. “And do not lie.”  
  
'How would you know if I _was_?' She thought bitterly. “...He's calling for me.”  
  
“Is that the truth?” The Galra commander asked.  
  
“Yes.” She glared at him. “He is my child.”  
  
The commander looked at Keith. “...A half-breed?” He reached in again.  
  
“Don't touch him!” She slammed her head into the Galra holding her and ran at him, pulling out her blade to attack him.  
  
“Mommy!” Keith cried out when he saw her.  
  
“Now, now, let's not be hasty.” The commander said, blocking her attack as sentries trained their weapons on her. “After all, you wouldn't want to leave him _unprotected_ , right?”  
  
“...Leave him alone.” She said, looking at the commander. “Please. I crash-landed on his planet and fell for the local that nursed me back to health. We had a child. I haven't been in the Galra Empire for six deca-pheobs. That's the truth. I did attack scout ships, but that was to protect my family. I'm not...I'm not a traitor.”  
  
“Hm. I've heard the mothers of half-breeds can be irrational. Very well. You and your...child will be taken to a cell until we arrive at Central Command.” The commander said calmly. “The druids will judge your loyalty there.”  
  
“Mommy?” Keith asked.  
  
“Escort Krolia and her child to a cell.” He looked at the suitcases. “And these?”  
  
“Our belongings.” Krolia reached in and unbuckled Keith before lifting him into her arms. Then she took the suitcases with her other hand and turned to him. “I will go quietly.”  
  
“I'll have the cases scanned for weaponry. And your knife will be confiscated until Lord Zarkon deems you are loyal enough to have it back.” The commander said as his second-in-command led the duo away. “ _Pray_ the druids do not find you disloyal, Krolia.”  
  
“Vrepit Sa.” She said quietly as they were led out of the hanger.

 


	2. Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia and Keith arrive at Central Command to see the druids, but encounter Zarkon in the docking bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Dreamworks & Netflix
> 
> This fic was beta'd by the lovely angelsinspiration on Tumblr! Thanks a bunch for being awesome!

  
  
“Mommy?” Keith sniffled as he clung to her. “Where's daddy?”  
  
He didn't understand. Now that he was fully awake, he'd realized something was wrong, but he didn't understand what she'd told him before. She held him close as they sat in the cell together. “He's gone, Keith.”  
  
“Why didn't he bring us with him?”  
  
“We can't go with him.” She shook her head. “He's gone. He was killed. I explained death to you, remember?”  
  
Keith nodded. “Why? How? He's a hero. How?”  
  
“Heroes...aren't invincible, Keith.” She held him closer to her. “He died in the line of duty. A house collapsed on him. That's why we left, remember?”  
  
He nodded again. “...Why did the scary guy put us in here?”  
  
“Because he doesn't trust me.” She looked at the door.  
  
The door opened and the commander walked in, holding up the portable music player. “Is this yours?”  
  
She nodded. He handed it over and then walked out again, closing the door behind him.  
  
–  
  
The door opened again and the commander stepped inside. “We've arrived. Was the food you were given suitable for your...child?”  
  
“Yes.” Krolia nodded, lifting a half-asleep Keith into her arms before picking up their suitcases.  
  
“May I ask, why did you choose to come back after six deca-pheobs?” The commander asked as he walked with her to the docking bay of Central Command.  
  
“My...Mate perished in a fire.” She said, her eyes half-lidded in mourning. “His world was not safe for me without his protection, so I chose to leave as soon as I heard the news.”  
  
“I see.” He nodded and they stepped out of the ship, but he stopped and suddenly saluted. “ _Vrepit Sa!_ ”  
  
Krolia looked up, surprised to see Zarkon in the docking bay. He wasn't facing them, though. Commander Sendak was stepping out of his own cruiser, looking very pleased with himself. She couldn't explain it, but she felt a sense of dread.  
  
“Mommy...?” Keith looked up at her, confused.  
  
“Yes, Keith?” She asked quietly.  
  
“My head hurts.” He nuzzled into her shoulder.  
  
Sendak noticed her before Zarkon did, being actually facing their way, and he looked both surprised and amused to see her with Keith.  
  
“Well, well. If it isn't Krolia.” He commented, prompting Zarkon to look over at them. “I thought you were dead.”  
  
“ _Vrepit Sa!_ ” Krolia shifted her hold on Keith to place her fist against her chest. Keith copied her movements with a “Sa!”.  
  
Zarkon turned to them fully and the duo walked over. “Krolia. What is this?” Sendak asked as Zarkon watched Keith with interest.  
  
“He is my son.” Krolia replied.  
  
“She has been in a sector we don't yet control, living with a local of that world.” The commander explained. “I caught her leaving that sector with this...child.”  
  
Keith rubbed at his head and looked towards Sendak's ship. Krolia shifted her hold on him again.  
  
“I crash-landed there while scouting six deca-pheobs ago. I was the only one of my unit to survive it.” Krolia said grimly. “I might _not_ have, had this child's father not found me and nursed me back to health.”  
  
“I see.” Zarkon nodded. “May I?” He held out a hand and Krolia tensed, her ears tilting back. “I will not harm your child, Krolia.”  
  
She looked at Keith before reluctantly handing him over. Keith gasped as he was held by Zarkon's large hands and looked up at him, still rubbing his head. “Big.” He said, looking Zarkon up and down as he was held at arm's length.  
  
“What is his name?” Zarkon looked him over. “Are you sure he is yours?”  
  
“Yes.” Krolia said defensively. “His name is Keith.”  
  
“Mommy?” Keith looked at her.  
  
“Does he know Galran?” Zarkon asked.  
  
“A little. He is only five deca-phoebs old.” Krolia explained.  
  
“Mommy...ow.” Keith rubbed at his eyes this time.  
  
“What is it?” Krolia reached for him and Zarkon handed him back over.  
  
“My head hurts...” Keith looked at her, clutching his hippo tightly.  
  
“When did this start?” She asked concerned.  
  
“Here.” He nodded.  
  
“What kind of pain?” Zarkon asked with interest.  
  
Krolia glanced up at Zarkon before focusing on Keith again. “How does it hurt, Keith?”  
  
“Like when the teacher pulls on my ear.” Keith pouted. “On'y, it's my whole head.”  
  
“Was he experiencing this before arriving at Central Command?” Zarkon asked.  
  
“No.” Krolia shook her head.  
  
“I see.” Zarkon nodded, then turned to Sendak. “Sendak, why don't we show her your newest acquisition?”  
  
“Of course.” Sendak bowed a bit before leading them into his ship. Krolia held onto Keith tightly, fearful of what they would find.  
  
Her fears were justified. Sendak had found one of the Lions of Voltron, the Red Lion. It stood tall and proud with a red barrier around it. She was so focused on it that she didn't realize Zarkon had come up behind her until he was taking Keith out of her arms. “Wait!”  
  
“Calm down.” Zarkon advised her as he carried the child towards the barrier. “How are you feeling now?” He asked him pleasantly.  
  
Keith didn't reply, staring up at the Red Lion. “Kitty...” He finally breathed, reaching out for it. Zarkon set him down and watched as Keith started to toddle over to the barrier. He placed his hand against it and frowned when it wouldn't give. “Kitty!” He banged at it.  
  
“My Lord, what is...?” Krolia asked, confused.  
  
“It seems, though he has yet to prove himself yet, you have brought us the next Red Paladin.” Zarkon said with a smile.  
  
“Keith?” She shook her head. “No, he's...he wouldn't be. He's only a child.”  
  
“Only a child, and yet look how he's trying to get into the barrier. He knows they belong together. The Red Lion is just stubborn.” Zarkon walked over and knelt next to Keith. “Does your head hurt anymore?”  
  
“Nuh-uh.” He shook his head, banging on it again.  
  
“Perhaps...if we left you alone, it would let you in.” Zarkon got up and walked over to Krolia. “Come with us, Krolia.”  
  
“Mommy?” Keith looked over as she was grabbed and led away. “Mommy?!”  
  
“Mommy will be back soon.” Krolia promised him, her brow furrowed with worry.  
  
“Mommy!” Keith looked at the Red Lion and then his mother and stamped his foot. “Give back mommy!”  
  
“Such attachment.” Zarkon closed the door once Krolia and the commanders were through but stayed in himself.  
  
“Where's mommy? I want mommy!” Keith insisted, stamping his foot again.  
  
“How much do you want her?” Zarkon turned and walked over to him. “I could take her away forever.”  
  
“No!” Keith stamped his foot again.  
  
“What would you do if I did?” Zarkon asked.  
  
“Give me mommy!” He stamped his foot once more before running for the door. Zarkon caught him mid-run and Keith let out a feral roar, squirming in his arms.  
  
“Calm down, kit.” Zarkon chuckled.  
  
“I want mommy!” He glared at Zarkon, and Zarkon noticed his eyes and teeth change into something more Galran seconds before his chin was bit.  
  
“Such ferocity.” Zarkon chuckled and gently eased him off. “If you weren't so fragile, I would throw you to the ground for that. Shall I do it anyway?” He glanced at the Red Lion, who seemed to be reacting to this. Her eyes were lighting up.  
  
“I want my mommy!” Keith glared at him.  
  
“You truly are a half-breed, aren't you?” He lifted Keith up and swung him around in the air a bit.  
  
“Stop! Stop!” Keith cried out in alarm. “I'll fall!”  
  
“You won't fall.” Zarkon assured him, and then he casually threw him towards the barrier.  
  
Keith cried out in fear as he was thrown, but a roaring sound made his ears ring and then he saw something close around him before he landed on a floor. He whined a bit and looked around to find himself in a strange room with a chair. He pushed himself to his feet and toddled over to climb into the chair. He felt like he should be scared but he felt...comforted. There was a low purring in his head and, as he climbed into the chair, things lit up around him and he got a view of the outside room. He could see Zarkon, who was watching him with approval, and the barrier was gone. Zarkon walked over to the door and opened it and Krolia ran into the room and looked around before Zarkon pointed up to where Keith was.  
  
“Mommy!” Keith said, feeling relieved to see her. Then he gasped as a door opened up and climbed down so he could run out to meet her.  
  
“Keith!” She knelt down and caught him in her arms as he came out.  
  
“Mommy, he's scary!” Keith clung to her.  
  
“My apologies for frightening you.” Zarkon said kindly. “The Red Lion would not come to you until you were in danger.”  
  
“It's okay, mommy's here.” Krolia said, holding him tighter. “It's okay.” She gently smoothed his hair with her hand and closed her eyes.  
  
“He's a little young to pilot it now, but he can work on improving his bond with the Red Lion.” Zarkon nodded. “I will assign you two a room here on Central Command on my private floor. I believe that Keith and I should get to know each other a little more.” He smiled at the toddler. “Seeing as we are both Paladins of Voltron.”  
  
“Vol...ton...?” Keith asked, confused.  
  
“I will explain later. For now, I expect that you are hungry. Come, let's eat. Sendak, you are welcome to join us.” Zarkon motioned for them to follow him and left the cruiser.  
  
–  
  
Krolia quietly sat in their new quarters as Keith played with his hippo on the floor, still taking it all in. On the one hand, she had put Keith in a dangerous position. On the other, she could be of help to the Blade by being close to Zarkon. Unfortunately, she was also at risk of losing Keith if she was ever caught. She couldn't take that chance.  
  
There were several Blade personnel on Central Command. She could contact them without putting Keith in danger by doing anything risky herself. Zarkon seemed to easily accept that it was the planet's gravity that had destroyed the scout ships, and with her bringing Keith to him he didn't even seem interested in punishing her for leaving the Empire for so long without a word.  
  
Over the next few weeks, Keith was brought to the Red Lion and Krolia went in with him to watch as he explored the control panel, gasping with delight as different screens popped up, or a slot for what Zarkon explained was a bayard would go into. When he wasn't in the Red Lion, he was learning from Zarkon about what a Paladin of Voltron was, about Voltron, and about the Galran culture. He was also being taught to fight, put up against simulations instead of real Galra.  
  
“When he's a little older, I intend to have him train with the other half-breeds.” Zarkon said to her as they watched Keith train against a simulator.  
  
“You mean, with Prince Lotor?” She asked, not taking her eyes off her son.  
  
“Yes.” Zarkon nodded, smiling with amusement as Keith rolled on the ground to avoid a hit before he got up and slashed at the simulation's legs. “Such a ferocious little kit. What was the father like?”  
  
“He was...gentle. Sweet.” She sighed wistfully. “Nothing like a Galra...but I loved him. He was worth everything.”  
  
“I see. A shame that you lost him.” Zarkon nodded. “He reminds me of my wife.”  
  
“Keith loved him. He won't show it, but he's mourning him as much as I am.” Krolia sighed softly as she watched Keith take down the simulation, only for another one to pop up, which he took on.  
  
“He's good.” Zarkon commented. “I might have to raise him to the next level in as little as a phoeb.”  
  
“He's always been a quick learner.” She nodded. “At least, in terms of fighting and speaking.”  
  
“The druids could enhance his abilities by bringing out his Galran traits.” Zarkon offered.  
  
“No.” She shook her head. “I...I like seeing him looking so human. It's not like it's holding him back at all.”  
  
“Very well.” Zarkon nodded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...that worked itself out, didn't it?


	3. Lotor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending eight years training with Zarkon, Keith is introduced to Zarkon's only son, Lotor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks
> 
> This fic was beta'd by the lovely angelsinspiration on Tumblr! Thanks a bunch for being awesome!

By the time he turned 13, Keith had grown to be a very handsome boy that resembled both his mother and father. His room was full of different Earth items bought from the Swap Moon and his fashion reflected it, the colorful red and white and black and gold outfit standing out among all the purples and grays and blues of the Galra Empire. His hair, now down to his hips, was either tied up in a high ponytail or braided, which his mother happily assisted with.  
  
The other children at Central Command thought he was fascinating, and he had an eager audience when he trained in the flight or fight simulators. The biggest crowd, of course, was when he would take the Red Lion for a flight, now that he was big enough to do so.  
  
“Well, he's coming along rather well, isn't he?”  
  
Krolia looked away from the window where she was watching the Red Lion from and saw Prince Lotor standing next to her. “Yes. His training is going well.”  
  
“So, this is the half-breed from Earth.” Lotor said thoughtfully. “I've heard much about him.”  
  
“I assume you are here because the Emperor called you to meet him?” She asked, looking back at the Red Lion doing loops around a drone before firing at it, to the excited cheers of the Galra children watching.  
  
“Yes, he wants me to meet with your son.” Lotor nodded. “He believes my troop would be a good training ground for him. As if we are inferior.”  
  
“You're not inferior.” Krolia sighed. “You just wouldn't judge him for being a half-breed, like others here.”  
  
“Well, I daresay his fanclub is almost as large as mine.” Lotor chuckled.  
  
“You jest.” Krolia shook her head with a smile, then walked over to meet the Red Lion as it flew back into the hanger. Zarkon was already there, watching as he touched down.  
  
The mouth opened and Keith stepped out, reaching up to adjust his ponytail as he walked. Zarkon walked over to greet him first, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Good work. You're improving at a spectacular rate.” He praised him.  
  
“Thank you.” Keith nodded.  
  
“Now, I believe your mother wants to see you, and then I have someone else for you to meet.” Zarkon stepped aside so Krolia could walk over and hug him.  
  
“Are you alright?” She asked, checking him over. “How's your head?”  
  
“I'm fine, mom.” Keith assured her with a smile.  
  
“Good.” She nodded and kissed his forehead before stepping back. “Keith, are you ready to meet someone new or do you want to wait for a bit?”  
  
Keith looked past her at the silver-haired half-Galra behind her. “I can meet him now.”  
  
“Good. I hate waiting.” Lotor walked forward and held out a hand. “It's a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Lotor.”  
  
Krolia moved out of the way as Keith looked him up and down. Then Keith nodded and took his hand. “I'm Keith Kogane.”  
  
Lotor smiled. “You're a lot smaller than I would have expected.” He shook his hand.  
  
“Maybe you're just too tall.” Keith shrugged, then drew his hand back when the handshake was done. “I'm feeling hungry after that exercise. I guess you can join me for a meal?”  
  
“Is that an invitation?” Lotor asked. “Actually, I was hoping I could join you in the training room. But, we can eat first.”  
  
“Sounds good.” Keith turned to Zarkon. “Am I dismissed?”  
  
“Go on.” Zarkon nodded with a smile.  
  
“Okay.” He turned back toward the Red Lion and walked over to place his hand against her muzzle for a bit before he followed Lotor out of the hanger.  
  
–  
  
“Hm.” Lotor looked at him thoughtfully as they walked.  
  
“What?” Keith asked.  
  
Lotor reached up and put his own hair into a high ponytail style, held up by his hands. “I was wondering how it would look on me.”  
  
Keith looked up at him with an amused smile. “Looks fine.”  
  
Lotor let his hair drop again. “I don't often tie up my hair. But, I'm considering it after seeing how nice it looks on you.” He paused. “Is that a natural musk, or something else?”  
  
“The shampoo I got from the Swap Moon had a coconut scent.” Keith shrugged.  
  
“What is a coconut?” Lotor asked.  
  
“It's an Earth...fruit? Yeah, it's fruit. Hard shell, but delicious insides. It's got a nice smell.” Keith waved his hair around a bit.  
  
“I noticed.” Lotor nodded. “What other scents do you have?”  
  
“Just coconut right now.” Keith shrugged. “You know, the weirdest stuff ends up out in space. They tried to offer me a cow to take home when I bought stuff? They do it every time. 'Every purchase comes with a free Kaltenecker'. Where would I put so many _cows_?”  
  
“Ah, so a 'cow' is a Kaltenecker.” Lotor chuckled.  
  
“I don't even _like_ cows that much.” Keith sighed. “If a hippo were offered, though? I'd take that.”  
  
“And what is a hippo?” Lotor asked, amused.  
  
“The best animal ever.” He paused. “...Well, I'm growing partial to lions, lately. Mostly the Red Lion. Anyways, I have a plush of a hippo in my room, I'll show it to you later. I'll probably be packing it with. Oh, but Lord Zarkon had a Red Lion plush made for me, so they both just sleep on my bed with me.”  
  
“Plush?” Lotor asked.  
  
“You know, a stuffed toy. Made of cloth and filled with beans or beads or cotton.” Keith shrugged.  
  
“I'll have to see this for myself.” Lotor nodded.  
  
Keith nodded, and then they entered the mess hall together.  
  
They got their food and found a table. “Tell me about your father.” Lotor said as they started to eat.  
  
“He was a hero.” Keith smiled a bit. “He died saving people, which was how he wanted to go out. He wanted his death to have a purpose, mom said. I hope my death will be like that.”  
  
“So...was he nice?” Lotor asked, unsure how to reply to that admission.  
  
“He was nice. He had a nice voice, and gentle hands, and he always kept me laughing.” He looked down. “I miss him. We've got a picture in our quarters, if you want to see him. We kept one of his old vests, mom says I can wear it when I'm big enough.”  
  
“I see.” Lotor nodded, looking back at his food.  
  
“What about your parents?” Keith asked.  
  
“...My father is Emperor Zarkon. He's not exactly the fatherly type. He's kinder to you than he ever was to me, and I think we both know it's because you're of use to him.” Lotor huffed a bit. “My mother passed away deca-phoebs ago.”  
  
“Yeah, he's kind of a jerk sometimes. Even to me.” Keith sighed. “He calls it training, says that the Red Lion won't bond with me unless I prove myself by fighting him. He's the only Galra I've been allowed to fight, and he always goes painfully easy on me.”  
  
“Your mother seems nice.” Lotor offered.  
  
Keith nodded with a smile. “I love her. I'd do anything to keep her safe.”  
  
“And she probably feels the same for you.” Lotor nodded then pursed his lips as he looked down. “I wish I had someone like that.”  
  
Keith shrugged. “Well, I guess I could be your friend.”  
  
“You're so quick to offer that, but you hardly know me.” Lotor chuckled. “It's not good to be so trusting, Keith.”  
  
“It's just as bad to not trust anyone.” Keith shrugged.  
  
“That's when you find the fine line.” Lotor smiled. “I'll teach you when we're training together. Father intends for you to spend the next few deca-phoebs with my troop.”  
  
“When?” Keith frowned.  
  
“As soon as you're ready to.” Lotor smiled. “It could be in a few quintants or even a movement. I'm here until you're ready, and then we're going together.”  
  
“...Am I bringing Red?” Keith asked with concern.  
  
“Oh, most likely. You do still need to bond with it.” Lotor waved his hand dismissively.  
  
“Her.” Keith corrected him.  
  
“It's a _machine_.” Lotor sighed.  
  
“She's _sentient_.” Keith retorted.  
  
“Oh, very well. Her.” Lotor smiled a bit. “You get caught up on the strangest things, Keith.”  
  
Keith shrugged. “She's been like a second mom to me.” He took a bite of his food and Lotor did the same, pausing further discussion until they were done.  
  
After they finished eating, they got up and took their trays to the bin before heading out for the training hall.  
  
“What weapons can you use?” Lotor asked as they walked.  
  
“A knife, or a sword.” Keith shrugged. “I've never gotten the hang of guns.”  
  
“How about a staff?” Lotor suggested.  
  
“Never used one.” Keith shook his head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh, a sparring match! That sounds fun!


	4. Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been eight years since Zarkon started training Keith, and it's time for the young Red Paladin to finally meet Prince Lotor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks
> 
> This fic was beta'd by the lovely angelsinspiration on Tumblr! Thanks a bunch for being awesome!

  
  
They reached the training hall and they both grabbed practice swords. The others in the hall moved to the sides to watch them as they turned to each other, moving in a slow circle as they waited for the other to make the first move.  
  
It was a battle of patience. Lotor watched as Keith held back with making the first move, even though everything in him clearly wanted to jump at Lotor and strike. This went on for several doboshes before Lotor chuckled and beckoned to him. Keith's eyes narrowed and he gripped the sword tighter, shifting his stance slightly.  
  
Finally, Keith made his move, and Lotor was prepared for it. His sword came down and Lotor blocked it, and when it went for the side he blocked that as well. He was not, however, prepared for Keith to slide his leg as Lotor blocked and knock him off-balance. He recovered easily and skipped back a bit as he shifted his hold on the sword.  
  
“Clever. I'll have to watch out for moves like that.” Lotor said, grinning.  
  
Keith stayed back, watching him as they started to move in a slow circle again, their eyes only on each other. Then Lotor made his move and twirled towards him before jumping and swinging his sword at Keith. Keith blocked it, knocking it away, and Lotor spun around him and caught him around the shoulders from behind so he couldn't hit him without hitting himself.  
  
Keith dropped his sword and elbowed Lotor in the chest before they moved away from each other and, their hands now empty, started to use swipes and kicks to get at each other. Keith got Lotor in the stomach, Lotor got Keith in the chin, the crowd of on-lookers started to cheer as the battle grow more and more intense, with more bodily contact. Keith rolled away as Lotor swung his hand out to attack and then threw a kick, which Lotor caught with his hand and a snide look. Keith retaliated by using the other leg to kick him in the chin. He stumbled back and Keith rolled a bit before getting back up and jumping at him.  
  
Lotor caught Keith and they both went down, now wrestling on the ground as the cheers continued. Keith tried to kick him off and Lotor pinned his legs down with his own. A swipe and one hand was grabbed, then the other. He finally used his head to slam it into Lotor's and Lotor groaned as he let him up, stumbling back a bit.  
  
Keith was glad that worked, because it would've _sucked_ to have his headache be for nothing.  
  
Lotor shook his own headache away and rolled his shoulders. “A good move. Your head is very hard, did you know that?”  
  
“Aren't all heads?” Keith asked. “Yours wasn't exactly putty.”  
  
Lotor chuckled and then they were moving again, swiping and kicking each other. He finally kicked Keith in the chest and knocked him down before moving quickly and pinning him once more, one hand pinning his arms above his head and the other holding his head down. “Yield.” He told him with a smirk.  
  
Keith glared up at him and huffed. “Never.”  
  
“You've already lost.” Lotor chuckled. “Submit. I know you know how to.”  
  
“That doesn't mean I'm _willing to do it_.” Keith tried to shake his head, but it was held still.  
  
Lotor pushed his head a bit, making it tilt back, and leaned in to touch his lips to Keith's neck. Then he pulled away with a smile. “I won't bite, don't worry. This is only a sparring match. I will enjoy training alongside you.” He got up and offered him a hand.  
  
Keith took his hand and got up, reaching up to fix his hair. “Yeah, you too. I'm a little thirsty, you?”  
  
“Let's go get a drink.” Lotor walked over and picked up their practice swords to put them away. “You're not too shabby, for a child.”  
  
“Yeah? And how old are you? You don't look too much older than me.” Keith said as Lotor walked past him.  
  
“I am ten-thousand deca-pheobs old.” Lotor grinned at him.  
  
“...Damn.” Keith breathed. “You look, uh, _great_ for your age.”  
  
Lotor chuckled and put the swords away before walking over to place his hand on Keith's shoulder. “I doubt you'll live as long. Not without the help of quintessence, at least.”  
  
“Mmnn. I've heard quintessence has...side-effects.” Keith said with a shake of the head.  
  
Lotor smiled. “Well, there's time for you to decide. You're so very young, after all.” He glanced away. “I didn't have a choice, honestly. I was born in quintessence.”  
  
“That sounds depressing.” Keith frowned.  
  
“Oh, I try not to let to get to me. Now then, what shall we drink?” Lotor asked pleasantly.  
  
Keith shrugged. “Not alcohol.”  
  
“No, not yet.” Lotor smiled. “I'm not going to risk your mother's wrath.”  
  
“Good.” Keith nodded.  
  
–  
  
“This is him?” Lotor picked up the framed picture of Keith's family.  
  
“Mmhm.” Keith nodded.  
  
“Hm. I see where you got your eyes and hair.” Lotor looked it over thoughtfully. “His vest, you said?”  
  
“Yes?” Keith looked at him.  
  
“You have quite a lot of growing to do, then.” Lotor smirked. “If it ever fits.”  
  
“Don't be mean.” Krolia walked over and took the picture to set it back on the mantle.  
  
“Don't you know, I am incapable of anything else.” Lotor said, smirking a bit.  
  
“Who says that?” Keith asked.  
  
“Oh, everyone. They see my cold nature as 'being mean'. It sure seems to attract women, though.” Lotor chuckled.  
  
“He's too young to talk about that.” Krolia shook her head.  
  
“I'm 13, mom. I'm old enough.” Keith rolled his eyes.  
  
“No, since when?” Krolia asked with a teasing smile.  
  
“Since my birthday?” Keith raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Nonsense, you're only 5 deca-pheobs old. Don't you know that you stopped aging when we left Earth?” She asked casually.  
  
Keith rolled his eyes. “I will not be pulled in by your game, mother.”  
  
“Oh, 'mother', he says. He must be _really_ annoyed with me.” Krolia walked into a side room.  
  
Lotor looked at Keith like he'd grown two heads. “...I've _never_ had that kind of conversation with my family.”  
  
Keith frowned and walked over to Krolia. “I think he needs a mom. Can he share mine?”  
  
Krolia looked over at Lotor. “...He's... _older_ than me.”  
  
“So?” Keith shrugged.  
  
Krolia sighed. “I suppose I can be a surrogate mother, if he wants.”  
  
“I-I don't need a...a surrogate mother.” Lotor said, glancing away with his cheeks flushed.  
  
“Well, if you feel like you need a mom, you can go to mine.” Keith smiled.  
  
Lotor turned away, bringing a hand to his face. “I'll...I'll keep that in mind. I'm going to my quarters now. I'll see you tomorrow.”  
  
“Maybe you can ride with me in the Red Lion.” Keith grinned.  
  
“That would be nice.” Lotor nodded and headed for the door. “Take care, Keith.”  
  
“Bye!” Keith waved as the door opened and closed when Lotor went through it.  
  
Krolia reached out and rubbed his head. “I suppose he's your surrogate brother now?”  
  
“He needs a mom.” Keith nodded.  
  
Krolia looked at the door and sighed. She didn't expect him to take to Lotor so much. Humans were so quick to bond with anything...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lotor's family has issues.

**Author's Note:**

> In the end, there was never any choice in the matter.


End file.
